Jackie Kintzer
Jackie Kintzer is a member of the U.S. National Team ... Served as an alternate to the 2012 U.S. Olympic Team ... Volunteer assistant coach at UNC during the 2012 season ... Studio art major with a concentration in painting ... Named to the Dean's List and the ACC Academic Honor Roll Collegiate Career 2010: As a senior at UNC, started all 25 games for the Tar Heels ... Named first-team All-America ... Also earned All-ACC, All-ACC Tournament and All-NCAA Tournament recognition ... Finished the season with a goals-against average of 0.93, allowing just 23 opponent goals ... Led UNC to 11 shutouts, the most in the nation ... Named to the All-ACC Academic Team ... Recipient of the team's Laree Beans Practice Player of the Year Award for the second year in a row ... Also shared the Carmen and Michael Hooker Leadership Award 2009: As a junior, earned first-team All-America, All-South Region, All-ACC and All-NCAA Tournament honors ... Started all 20 games in which she appeared ... Missed two games in October (Boston College and Duke) with a hamstring injury ... Allowed just 13 goals and finished the season with an ACC-best goals-against average of 0.80 ... Part of 11 shutouts during the year ... Named to the All-ACC Academic Team ... Recipient of the team's Laree Beans Practice Player of the Year Award, recognizing her as the player who maintained the highest level of intensity in practice throughout the year 2008: As a sophomore, played in 17 games and started 13 ... Finished the year with a goals-against average of 1.18, the lowest in the ACC and 11th in the nation ... Missed two games (Boston College, Yale) in October while competing as part of the U.S. team at the Junior Pan American Games in Mexico City ... Part of six shutouts during the season 2007: As a redshirt freshman, appeared in 16 games, playing an average of 19 minutes per game ... Allowed just four goals for a goals-against average of 0.90 ... Was a part of 12 shutouts, including the NCAA title game 2006: Redshirt season Before UNC: At Conrad Weiser High School in Robesonia, Pa., named all-state and All-Berks County in her junior and senior years and Berks County Player of the Year as a senior ... Selected Best Defensive Player of the Senior All-Star Game ... Three-year team captain ... Named team MVP as a senior and defensive MVP as a junior ... Her high school won Division II championships in 2004 and '05 ... Named to the All-State Academic field hockey team ... Also played soccer, earning all-division honors and the Golden Boot Award as a senior ... Competitive horseback rider, earning third place in the CCHSA Children's Division in 2003 National/International: Member of the U.S. National Team ... Played for the U.S. at the World Cup Qualifier in 2010 ... Member of the 2009-10 U.S. Under-21 Team and the U.S. Developmental Team ... Represented the U.S. at the 2009 Junior World Cup ... Played for the South Region team at the 2009 USFHA National Championships ... Member of the 2008-09 U.S. Junior National Squad and the 2008 U.S. Junior Pan Am Games Team ... 2007-08 U.S. Under-21 National Team ... Played for the South Region team in the 2007 and '08 USFHA National Championships ... Took part in the Futures Elite Holland Tour in 2005 ... Participated in the 2004 Junior Olympics ... Won gold medals at the National Indoor Tournament in 2005 and '06, the National Futures Tournament in 2004 and the National Festival in 2003 Personal: Born Jaclyn Elizabeth Kintzer on May 23, 1988 ... Daughter of Roxanne and Dean Kintzer More on Kintzer: Favorite pastimes are painting and photography ... Spent five years as a competitive horseback rider ... Favorite pregame meal is coffee ... Favorite movies are Finding Nemo and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs ... Favorite book is Angels & Demons ... Favorite TV shows are The Mentalist and Lie to Me ... Favorite sports in which to participate besides field hockey are soccer and horseback riding ... Dream job is to be a professional photographer or interior designer ... Fun fact is that she hates mashed potatoes ... Dream vacation is a trip to the Greek Isles or Rome ... Little-known talent is juggling Category:1988 births Category:Field hockey goalkeepers